


Talk Dirty To Me

by Touchesyourface



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Butt Slapping, Dirty Talk, M/M, Shameless Smut, bottom! Tsukishima
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 13:48:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2070552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Touchesyourface/pseuds/Touchesyourface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tuskishima had just one request--</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk Dirty To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This will mark my first Haikyuu!! fic, I do hope you enjoy and thank you for even peeping in to take a look!

Tsukishima gasped, that one _word_ muttered from the boys’ mouth from behind him shooting straight to his erection. His teeth were clenched as the desperate gulps of oxygen filtered through his mouth, flooding his lungs with much needed air. “Pathetic Tsuki…”

The boy felt the fingers twist into his hair, pushing his reddened face into the pillows below him and knocking his glasses askew. “ Poor pathetic  Kei—“

The single slap of skin on skin as his teammate rutted forward has his cock dripping and wet with precome.  “Hnn..” He clicked his teeth together in an attempt to hold back his needy moans. Those fingers, calloused from volleyball practice, bit into his thighs and roughly pulled his ass back against the other’s hips. “Your body is begging and hot for me. Did my words make you like this, Tsuki? Hn?” The voice almost faltered, as if he was unsure he should even being saying such dirty and filthy things to him.

Tsukshima purposefully clenched around the other’s hardened member, a tiny smirk fitting over his lips as his teammate let out a breathy sigh, his hips stuttering to stop. He knew the other couldn’t keep up the facade for long… so why not try to break him?

A slap to his left ass cheek has him arching and shoving his untouched dick against the sheets. His skin tingled with the burn of the slap, grunting out of pleasure at the bite of pain. Oh _god,_ He wasn’t expecting his nerves to be lit ablaze with such an obscene gesture… surely his skin was reddened by the action. He almost… _almost_ begged for the boy to do it again, to see if his balls drew up to his body like they did… to see if his erection dripped and made the precum pool on the sheets under him like it did.

 Tsuki shuddered, the boy behind him finally starting a decent rhythm, shoving his engorged cock into his body and hitting that one spot that made him see stars over and over again. His muscles quivered, the sharp thrusts wringing out the strength in his legs… only being held up by the other’s hands.

Tsuki let out a quiet whimper, “Yama—“

“K-Kei.”  Yamaguchi’s fingers dug in deep to hold Tsukishima up; his own thighs twitching in protest with the strength it took to keep up his unrelenting rhythm.  He brushed his tongue over his lips before leaning over the other’s body, pressing his mouth to the shell of Tsukishima’s ear, breathing heavily and groaning as the delicious heat licked up his spine.

Tsuki pushed his body back, rocking along with his with teammate’s pace and milking him for all he’s worth.  The hot breath against the back of his neck made the hairs stand up on end, that small patch of skin begging to be kissed and sucked.

“Scream for me Kei—“ Yama took a chance and licked along the other’s ear and nibbled along his broad shoulders. “I can hear those puffs…. Those tiny mewls of pleasure… begging for me to fuck you into the mattress…. Maybe I should gag you..” He huffed and squeezed his eyes shut, trying his best to talk before slowing down just a bit, drawing out his thrusts.

Yamaguchi reached around, sliding his fingers past the boy’s dry and chapped lips. Those eager fingers slipping around Tsuki’s warm tongue and tracing his teeth as he challenged the elder teen with his advances. He pulled out nearly all the way before slamming himself back into the other's hole, hearing that moan choked behind his hand. Yamaguchi felt the pleasure that sound caused drip down his back as he started up the thrusts once again, this time heading for the finish.  He muttered how utterly pathetic Tsukishima was for his cock, noting that no matter how many times he said it…. Or shamed the boy… he always clenched a little harder or rutted his wet cock against the sheets.

Tsuki nearly sobbed into the pillow and around the other’s fingers, that hot flesh inside of him, brushing and sliding against his prostate, making him want to come right then and there.

All he needed was a bit more stimulation.

He reached down between his own legs, only to have it slapped away and tangled with number twelve’s grip.

“Mhn mh Tsuki…. You’re going to come on my call… don’t even dare think of it unless I tell you… understand Kei?”

His glasses finally fell off his face completely as he nodded quickly, jerking his head down and rousing his blonde hair up even more.  He grunted and moaned with each thrust into his body, hearing those dirty words of encouragement… slowly drawing him closer to the edge then forcing him back down before repeating.

Yamaguchi’s hips stuttered, unable to keep up for much longer for his orgasm was starting to build rapidly.

“Kei listen…” He panted, pulling his hand away from Tsukishima’s mouth and replacing it on his tender thigh. The obscene sounds of his thrusts just about tipped him over the edge, though he kept it a bay as he explained to the blonde that he was allowed to come anytime. Yama slid his hand along number eleven’s thigh, barely wrapping his fist around Kei’s cock before the other gasped loudly and bucked forward a few times.

His teammate above him groaned loudly at the sound, the thrusts speeding up and desperate before they stalled. Yamaguchi couldn’t help the loud groan that poured from his mouth, the sweat dripping from his face and falling on to Tsukishima’s back.

And just like that, the façade was over, Yamaguchi quickly turning the other boy onto his back and just about to apologize profusely for everything he just did. Tsuki held up a hand and searched for his glasses to place them back on his face before setting his expression back to his perpetual scowl.

“I wouldn’t have asked unless I really… hrm.” He didn’t want to deal with Yamaguchi’s flustered emotions, all he wanted was to relax post coital with that… that nerd.

He quickly wrapped his arm around Yamaguchi’s head and pulled him down against his chest and sighed. “Sleep…”

“bUT—“

“Yamaguchi….”

“Tsuki…”

“Shhh.” He quieted the other, throwing his glasses to his bedside and relaxing back on his pillow… Tsukishima cared less about the cleanup and more about how well he was going to sleep after _that._

“……Tsuki—“

“No..” He allowed his eyes to slip shut, after hearing that final huff of "Fine!" from his friend. Tsuki smiled slightly and nuzzled into Yamaguchi's hair, his ahoge tickling his nose as they fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for sticking til the end!


End file.
